Unmanned aerial vehicles may be able to fly without a pilot occupying the unmanned aerial vehicle. The unmanned aerial vehicle may be smaller and lighter than a manned aerial vehicle and thus consume less energy. As used herein, the term “unmanned aerial vehicle” refers to a vehicle able to achieve aerodynamic lift without applying the lift to a human occupant. For example, the unmanned aerial vehicle may be an autonomous aerial vehicle. The unmanned aerial vehicle may include a fixed wing to provide lift, a rotor to provide lift, a flapping wing to provide lift, or the like.